


Never the Wrong Time

by Zombubble



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jewish Victor Nikiforov, Jewish Viktor Nikiforov, M/M, drabbles for friends, homemade sufganiyot sound so good right now, riki this is for you, sufganiyot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/pseuds/Zombubble
Summary: It's never the wrong time for sufganiyot.





	Never the Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/gifts).



Yuuri wakes up to the smell of frying dough and percolating coffee. Sleepily, he rubs his eyes before rolling himself out of bed and shoving his glasses on his face and his feet into slippers. Pulling a knit sweater over his head, fixing his glasses when he’s done, he makes his way slowly to the kitchen. Viktor’s humming to himself, a flour- covered apron tied tightly around his waist. When Yuuri shuffles over and buries his face in Viktor’s back, he feels a chuckle.

“I made coffee, lyubov,” Viktor says gently. “Your mug is next to the machine.”

Yuuri groans appreciatively. It’s a rest day, and he got to sleep in, but it doesn’t make much difference after staying up until almost four am to play video games.

He squeezes Viktor, before moving to stand blearily in front of the coffee maker. After pouring himself a cup, he tosses in some sugar and cream, and takes a sip.

“You made the good coffee,” he says softly.

“Only the best for you.”

“Are those Chanukkah donuts?” Yuuri looks at the balls of dough in the pan Viktor’s holding, confused. “I thought Chanukkah was two months ago?”

“The best time for a sufganiya is ‘whenever you want one,’” Viktor replies, chuckling again. He presses a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Go, sit at the table, they’re almost done.”

A few minutes later Yuuri’s halfway through his coffee when Viktor sets his own mug down on the table, followed by a plate of golden-brown, sugar-covered donuts. A bit of strawberry filling rests on top of each, a bright, cheery red. Yuuri picks one up. It’s still warm, stream rising in the cool winter air, and when he looks back up, Viktor’s resting his chin on his hands with a complicated smile. He glances down at the donut, then back up, and Yuuri smiles.

When he takes a bite, the dough is crisp and fluffy, warm fruity filling oozing into his mouth. Smiling, he throws his head back with an appreciative noise and thanks the universe that his fiancé is such an incredible chef. When he opens his eyes, Viktor’s staring at him like he’s the moon and stars.

“This is incredible, Vitya! Better than that shop you love so much!”

“It’s an old family recipe,” Viktor says tentatively. “I found it, and I wanted to share it with you. Like katsudon.”

Viktor understands Yuuri’s love of katsudon, understands the emotional significance, and for him to compare the two…

“You told me so much about your love for your family’s suf…suf-ga-ni-yot,” Yuuri says, looking at Viktor for confirmation. His heart flutters when Viktor nods happily. “You’ve talked about them so much, I’ve always wished I could try them,” Yuuri says earnestly.

“You have?” Viktor’s voice sounds small. Yuuri nods his confirmation, blush spreading across his cheeks.

Taking another bite, Yuuri smiles again. “Thank you, Vitya. For sharing this with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like ten minutes for [ after this ](http://rikichie.tumblr.com)[incredible piece of art they drew for me.](http://rikichie.tumblr.com/post/170425051407/hey-so-i-know-this-isnt-hannukah-time-but-its)
> 
> You're an absolute gem ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [ @we-call-everything-katsudon ](we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com)


End file.
